It has been quite common in prior art to utilize a water gauge to indicate the water level in a steam iron reservoir and a stepped prismatic water level indicator has been utilized for this purpose. These previous water gauges, however, have been operable when the iron is in the horizontal or operating position or when the iron is in the heel rest position. These gauges have not been designed to be operable when the iron is in both of these positions.